


They All Come Home in the End

by C (C_L_B)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-War, Hogwarts Professors, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter, Professor Hermione Granger, Professor Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-02-01 07:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_L_B/pseuds/C
Summary: Hogwarts was home, so they all came back in the end.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	They All Come Home in the End

No-one expected that the first would be Ron Weasley.

After the war, after all the hurt and suffering, all the home and joy, the world settled down into a rhythum again. For everyone except Ron.

He tried to help his brother George in the shop, but within two days they called decided that they could either be brothers or hated colleagues.

Next was visiting Charlie in Romania, but his temper flared up to match the dragon’s and only one was going to win that fight.

Working with Luna at the Quibber was next, but it was too hard to keep a straight face.

Finally he decided to join the aurors, like Harry, but when his quill hovered over the signature box all he could hear was his mother’s sobs when they buried Fred.

He floated aimlessly for a couple of months, helping his family out in any way he could. Until one day he found himself in Hogsmead and sat across a table at the three broomsticks from Headteacher McGonagall.

***

Not long after the war was over and Hogwarts had been restored to its former glory, Madame Hooch came to see Minerva and announced that she had had enough. This was the year she was going to retire and leave behind trying to teach children to fly and keep Quidditch teams under control. After the turnover of staff they had recently, this was enough to drive Minerva McGonagall out of the castle on a school night for a drink.

She was in the middle of explaining what had happened to Rosmerta when she noticed Ron Weasley sitting at a table nearby and idly doodling on parchment. As Rosmerta moved away, it became clear that the doodles we the words of a plan:

_General fitness of students. _

_Other games, possibly muggle sports? _

_Training schedule for the house teams. _

_Interschool competition – NOTHING LIKE TRIWIZARD. _

_Flying theory, broom maintenance and sports history. _

***

And that is how, not 20 minutes after she sat down at his table, Headteacher Minerva McGonagall was offering Ron Weasley the post of Flying Instructor at Hogwarts School – a post he said he would consider accepting, after he had talked things over with Hermione, on the condition that it was expanded to become “Physical Education” (a phrase he had picked up from one of Hermione’s books).


End file.
